Erection Day
by kittenmischief
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a day away from the Presidential Election. When his ex-wife releases some naughty photos of him, will it ruin his chances to become President? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the hottest Presidential race in history. Carlisle Cullen vs Peter Avery. Will Hot Bitch win? **

**You'll have to read to find out, but I do want to share that twilightmom won the Mister Hot Bitch Contest with her entry The Big Four Ohhh! Congratulations Stacey! Thank you to all of our entrants, you've filled our naughty minds to the brim.**

**We were very pleased to see so many less prolific authors trying their hands at our story. If I could write a one-shot for each of you, I would, but I can't. So I guess that means we have to host another contest in the near future and give you another chance at directing our smutty fingers.**

**This story is dedicated to our past winner, ninapolitan with great adoration and many slurps, and to twilightmom for being our current winner.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Monday morning- day before Presidential Election_

"Carlisle, it would not be good for your reputation to be seen with her right now just one day before the vote."

I stopped walking, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and centered myself. Alice may be my campaign manager but it's not like she can see the polls in her head or anything. Her husband, Jasper, was the head of Public Relations at my position with the Volturi Brothers Law Agency. When I decided to try my hand in politics, the Volturi backed me one hundred percent. Apparently, that was all I really needed to get on the party ticket. They sent Jasper with me as a gift until I was either back with them or in the White House.

"I'm single, Stacey is single, who the fuck cares that I'm getting my jollies off? It's not like I'm going to get my dick pictured on national television. What is it with Americans and the need to know where all public figures are sticking their privates? Maybe I should have stayed in England after college."

My father was determined that I see the world before coming back to take over his position as a legal advisor to Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi. Now, here I am at forty two years old, one day before everyone will go out and vote. I'm divorced; Victoria couldn't take my long hours at the office and when I caught her sleeping with the pool guy, James, I had the papers on her desk the following morning. Aro had my many thanks for ensuring my prenup had been solid before I even proposed. I kept everything except her art studio, the loft above it and the Jaguar I'd bought her for our fifth anniversary.

Now I have more women than I ever imagined trying to work their way into my bed. Much to Alice's dismay, I've accepted more than I should have, but even with the vasectomy I had years ago, I practice safe sex. There will be no out of wedlock baby stories tied to me.

"Why don't you and Edward go play chess or something. You're both annoying the bloody hell out of me today. I'm not doing anything any other eligible forty two year old wouldn't be. We're both single, Edward ran a background check onStacey, and she runs her own company. Would it be so bad for me to be seen as a human male? I'm not some waxworks creation to set on a shelf while my advisors make the decisions. I will control my own destiny with what Fate sets before me."

Alice tugged at her short black spikes and huffed before storming away. Her tiny half-Japanese half-Hawaiian frame rippled with frustration as her heels clicked all the way to Jasper's office. I couldn't help but laugh as the door bounced back open after she slammed it. Jasper peeked his head out and rolled his eyes when he saw me and then he gently closed the door.

I went back to my desk and went through my schedule one more time. I had a meeting at eight with an NPR journalist. Alice had requested Margot Adler but they had not made any promises. At nine thirty I have to shuffle off to a town hall meeting in Arlington Heights, and then over to Schaumburg by eleven thirty for a luncheon with stay at home parents where I was going to discuss what I could offer them. As the product of a family with a stay at home mother, I know the benefits children have. No family should be forced to have both parents working and the children raised by strangers just to bring home an extra five hundred a month after day care costs.

I should definitely bring Bella to that. She was an intern in our Seattle campaign office who we moved out here to be my office manager, a single mother herself. Her husband, Jake, was killed in Iraq last year, leaving her alone with their son, Embry. Edward is interested in her but she is not quite ready for a relationship. It's been hard on her the past eleven months although she jumped at the chance to move from a small town in Washington to Chicago when we offered up on-site childcare for Embry.

Edward had joked that with his legal connections he could practically read someone's mind as to their past and current activities. But Bella was so squeaky clean that he was clueless. There wasn't even a parking ticket for him to see. Associated with her name was a marriage license to Jacob William Black, the birth certificate for Embry, and then her husband's death certificate. A handful of newspaper articles about Jake had floated around Forks, WA at the time of his burial and then again when Bella chose to move out here.

Edward and my brother, Emmett, had flown at my expense to go help Bella pack up. The media had created a circus around an image of Edward catching Mrs. Black as she tripped in town when they went to get more moving boxes. Their positioning, with him holding her shoulders and lower back, faces inches apart, looked scandalous. Of course, rumors flew that I was using donation money and tax payer dollars to foot the bill for Edward's girlfriend to move to Chicago and have a small home in the suburbs.

The truth of the matter was that I make more money than I know what to do with since Vicky left. I already had a small home that had belonged to my parents that I was renting out for dirt cheap. It was only a two bedroom, with a meager twelve hundred square feet compared to their retirement mansion in Florida for all of the non-existent grandchildren I've provided them with. Emmett has yet to meet the right girl after his college sweetheart stomped on his heart, leaving him for a life out of the Volturi's spotlight. She'd wanted to stay in North Carolina where they'd gone to school instead of tagging along to Chicago and watching Aro suck the life out of his favorite bodyguard.

I was just reaching for my keys to head off to my eight AM meeting with NPR when the bell above the door sounded. It was only seven fifteen, no one should be here yet. Looking up, the red curls around a porcelain face, and a bohemian styled dress and boots came towards me. She was clutching a magazine to her chest.

"Hello, my darling. James and I were out this morning and we saw this on one of the stands. I guess when I lost that stack of photos during my move out of the penthouse suite, one of the gossip rags must have found them. Oops. I thought you'd want a copy so Alice can have her breakdown now instead of after her first cup of caffeine."

"Too late, Vicky dear. I've already been to Starbucks and back. What do you need to show me?"

A much more composed Alice came striding out of Jasper's office, her husband in tow. He was wearing black slacks, a gray oxford, silver and black tie, and his black cowboy boots. He towered over the women by several inches.

Victoria tossed the magazine down in front of me. "Have fun, darling."

She spun around, her hair flying, and left us to stare at the cover. I was wearing a pair of white and aqua swimming trunks and you could clearly see the outline of my aroused member through the fabric. Emblazoned above the image were the words "ERECTION DAY." Below was the byline, "Who will America vote for?"

Alice ran to her office screaming and grabbed for the phone. Jasper picked up the magazine and let out a low whistle.

"I suspect that you'll have Playgirl calling here asking for a centerfold soon, my man." Jasper clapped me on the shoulder and then dropped the magazine in my lap, off to start the damage control.

There was no one better than Jasper at public relations. Women loved him, men wanted to be him, and he just knew how to put people at ease. He was a master manipulator and could spin a positive angle from any situation. Jasper pulled out his cellphone as he walked back to the other end of our suite.

"Get me Carmen, now."

Even someone unable to hear his tone would have shivered at the ice in the room he created.

"Carmen, it's Jasper. What the hell is going on here? You were supposed to be on top of getting those photos pulled. You knew Ms. Winters was a risk."

I left a message on my desk for Alice and Bella, and took off on a brisk walk down the street to the Chicago Public Radio office. There is absolutely nothing like Chicago waking up in the morning. After grabbing a coffee on the corner, I glanced over and saw a woman looking from me to the magazine repeatedly and blushing. I gave her my best smile while inwardly cursing the day I slept with that little red head behind the art exhibit to see if she was a natural redhead. This was going to be a long day.

I made my way to the NPR office and was buzzed in. The receptionist directed me to the fifth floor where I was invited to sit in one of their sound booths. Apparently, a prior appointment for this morning had been delayed and my interview was now going to be a live broadcast.

I sat down on the chair and pulled the notes out of my briefcase I wanted to go over. My Blackberry vibrated just as I skimmed the second page. Jasper had contacted the magazine and had Bella schedule me a three o'clock meeting to discuss the nature of the photographs. He also assured me that if my interview this morning asked about them, honesty would be my best policy. I scoffed and texted back. "Honesty is my only policy."

I had just replaced my lifeline in its case when a gorgeous woman entered, with curls down her back. I stood to greet her and she waved me off, barely coming to my shoulder. She set some papers down on the other side of the desk and then came around to greet me. Her eyes were sparkling as I took her hand and grazed her knuckles with my lips.

"A pleasure. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

She gave me a demure smile and took her hand back. "Nina Politan, please, no ice cream jokes. It's my pleasure to meet America's Hot Bitch. As the media has dubbed you, of course," she added in a rush.

She motioned me back into the recording room, only taking a few sheets of paper with her. We waited outside of a glass door until the red light went off and then she opened the door, indicating a chair opposite the main sound table where she was joining another show host. The sound booth itself was pretty typical. Nina gave me my headset and got herself situated.

The table was fairly high and if I sat back in my seat, I could see her legs were crossed. A hint of the lace at the top of her thigh highs was peeking out at me beneath her skirt. The Cullinator reared its head at the thought of sliding my hands up to peel them down, my tongue leaving a shimmering line of saliva down to her ankle before I hooked it up over my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, are you alright?"

I blinked, clearing my head of the thoughts of taking Nina up against the glass window overlooking downtown Chicago. I loosened my tie slightly and smiled at her, hoping she couldn't tell where my thoughts had been. Luckily, no photographers were here to capture a second "erection day" photo op.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you ready to begin?"

"As soon as the weather report is finished, we can begin."

Nina listened to something in her headphones and then flipped a switch, turning mine on. The guy beside her got up to leave, shaking my hand over the table. He said something to Nina, and she waved. She smiled back at me and uncrossed her legs, before folding them in the opposite direction. This time, I saw a peek of black lace higher up.

For the love of all that is holy, please give me another look. Nina arched one eyebrow and smiled at me like the cat who caught the canary. She flipped down her microphone piece and grabbed her papers and a pen.

"And we're on in five, four, three," she held up two fingers, and then one. "This is Nina Politan for Chicago Public Radio. Today, with me in the office, is favored nominee in the Presidential race, Carlisle Cullen."

She turned to me and flipped the first of her pages over, the photos from Victoria coming into view. I pressed the mute button on my microphone and took a sip of coffee from my mug. I took a deep breath and then prepared myself for the questions I knew were coming.

"Mr. Cullen," she started before I interrupted her.

"Carlisle, please. I am not my father."

Nina whispered something and then bit her lip when she noticed me watching her.

"Carlisle, some nude, I mean new photos came out of you in several magazines this morning. What is your response to them?"

Several? Jasper is going to rip Vicky's head off right before Alice shoves it up her ass. Bloody hell.

"I was just made aware of the publication this morning. I am not ashamed of what I was doing with my then wife. That she released photos of our time together reflects upon her, not me. The photos were taken by my wife in our home. The relationship I had with my now ex-wife does not reflect upon my candidacy for being President nor does it infer that because my body is not that of a typical politician should I be written off as a playboy.

"I have worked for Volturi Brothers for over ten years as one of their top attorneys. I have worked with several local organizations and worked over seas as well. My track record is impeccable."

Nina interrupted me, her eyes hard. "Some would say your track record with women is less than clear."

My breath caught in my chest. I need to get this train of thought deflected off of me. "I am unattached, as are the women I've dated. My personal life does not and will not effect my political career and capabilities. I am a hard worker, much like the stay at home parents I will be meeting with later. Just because their payment is not monetary, does not mean they work less hours or less difficult jobs."

Nina seemed disappointed that I ended that line of questions, but she moved on to others without missing a beat. I could tell in her eyes though that she was vexed with me. After twenty minutes of questions, her eyes fell to her lap and then met mine before doing it again.

I followed her eyes down and saw her hand sitting on her leg. She tilted her head back, silently asking me to lean back as she continued to rattle off the latest poll numbers. I did as she asked and looked down.

Nina had her skirt hiked up and her fingers inside the black lace of her panties. I could just see the movement of two carefully manicured nails over her clit. Edward always says that my reputation preceding me is going to get me into trouble one day. Luckily for me, today is not that day.

She continued to ask her questions while she rubbed her pussy and I was starting to smell her arousal in the air. I answered, my eyes glued to her hand. Eventually, I couldn't resist and began to apply some counter pressure to my cock which was throbbing in my designer slacks. If I made a mess of them, Alice would kill me. I didn't need to be psychic to know that her tiny little hands would wrap around my neck and strangle me.

Her eyes began to glaze as she pumped her fingers faster. I could only hope that my answers were making sense as my brain was on auto-pilot. Before I realized it, she was thanking me for the interview, reaching over to turn off her headset, and pressed a button to go onto a prerecorded piece on the war.

Nina's head fell back onto the chair and she lifted her hips up to meet her fingers. She let out a whimpering cry, muffled by pressing her hand against her mouth. I was too aroused to say a word, worried that the words to leave my mouth would be, "drop your underwear and turn around."

She removed her hand, wiping it with a tissue and then stood, righting her skirt with a quick flick of her wrist. Nina beckoned me to follow her up to the top floor where she let me into a corner office with two walls of windows. She grabbed my briefcase and set it on the chair and then leaned back against the desk. Tugging at my tie, she tried to pull me closer.

I shook my head and pointed to the window. Nina let out a small shriek and practically danced to the window. I locked the door and even scooted a chair in under the knob, just in case. I didn't need any photos of my bare ass in the Enquirer next.

Nina was standing at the corner of the glass windows. Unzipping my pants as I crossed the room to her, I heard Nina making a small prayer.

"...and thank you for giving me a morning with President Hot Bitch, amen."

* * *

_Tuesday night- Election Day_

The noise was deafening as the crowd milled around the park. All night long the polls shifted by a margin lead from Peter to me and then back again. Then the news came in that I won Florida, California, _and_ Ohio.

Stacey was bouncing where she stood, her hand lightly resting on my arm as I made my rounds. I'd spoken to the city mayor, taken tons of photos with people in the crowd, kissed babies, and made certain to give due time to Aro and Caius. Marcus was not willing to be bothered by the fanfare and stayed behind to enjoy the luxury suite I'd rented for a potential celebration party after.

Alice came running over to us, a phone in hand. She shoved Emmett aside who rolled his eyes. I couldn't hear Alice over the noise so she tugged on Emmett's arm. With a sigh, he lifted her up to close the fifteen inch difference in height. Alice cupped her hand over the phone.

"Peter Avery is on the phone for you. He won't talk to me."

The huge projection screen behind us playing CNN suddenly lit up with one of my official photos and smaller screens of a live viewing of the park we're in and also one of Peter at his gathering.

"Hello, Peter. How are you holding up?"

He let out a deep chuckle on the other end of the line. "Doin' just fine Carly, just fine."

Alice screamed and started pulling at me, pointing to the screen. _Avery concedes to Cullen_ was written in five feet tall letters.

"I see you got the news, my friend. I was calling you to give you the news myself but it appears the reporters knew before you did. Gossip travels fast. Congratulations, Carlisle. You've been a damn fine opponent and I am honored to have you as my friend and as my President-elect."

"You did it, bro!" Emmett yelled and lifted me off my feet, swinging me in a circle. Sometimes, having a younger brother who is twice my weight in muscle was embarrassing.

When he sat me back down on my feet, I tried to shake off my shock and thank Peter. "I... I don't know what to say, Peter. You are the type of man I aspire to be and I hope that I can make you proud of me. Thank you for putting your faith in me."

"Go get 'em, Hot Bitch."

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week.**


	2. Chapter 2: International Relations

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. That is all. **

**Erection Day**

**Chapter Two**

**AN: MM1 here with the next installment of "Erection Day". I hope you all enjoy some more Hot Bitch Carlisle in his starring role. It's so hard being the President of the United States…**

**Carlisle** **POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_The evening before the inauguration_

_I'm president. I'm the president of the United States of America. I'm president of the free world I'm…I'm…fuck. I'm in over my head. _

"Hey, bro!" Emmett said cheerfully as he stepped into my room at The Blair House where I was staying. Tonight was my last night. Tomorrow…I would be over everyone. It was freaking me out, I had to be honest.

"Hi, Emmett." I said tiredly.

"Why so glum, chum? Having issues?" He asked as he plopped his ass down next to me on the sofa.

"It's just…tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow's gonna kick ass, man. You're the shit. Every woman wants you and every man wants to _be _you." He brushed his nails on his suit jacket. "Well, except for me, I don't want to have that kind of responsibility."

I let out a snort. "I can't imagine if the free world rested on _your _shoulders, Emmett."

"Hey! I resent that!"

I chuckled. Emmett had decided to follow me and now he was going to head up my secret service detail. I trusted him as I trusted no other, because, for all the goofing around he does, he's one of the best brother's a guy could ask for. "Well, I love you, Emmett, but to think of you being president…"

"Oh, _fine. _I can take a bullet for you but I can't actually do your job. Nice."

I paled. I hadn't really thought of that…someone could… "Emmett, please, don't say that."

His face grew serious. "Carlisle, look, you are the President of the United States, or, at least, you will be, in a few hours. And as such, people will hate you for some reason or another. You'll be on hit lists. You'll…" He shook his head. "I know I screw around a lot, but I take my job very seriously. And if you are going to do this job, then there's no one I would want to take that bullet for you other than me, okay?"

"Emmett…" I was emotional. So very unlike me. But he was my goofball little brother. "Just…watch it, okay?"

He grinned. "Yup, I am. As a matter of fact, they had to make me a special Kevlar vest because I'm so big. And I had them make a miniature one for 'not-so-little-Emmett' too."

That got me laughing once more. "Only you would be worried about your cock."

"We're Cullen's, damn it." He stated. "Our cock is our _most _important asset."

He had a point there. And speaking of which… "Em? Do you think you could get that girl, the assistant to come in here?"

His eyebrow rose. "Tanya? Dude, she's an employee here."

"And?" I asked. "She was assigned to help with my _every _need."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Thankfully I don't go for blonds."

It was true. He'd dated one. She was a crazy bitch if I'd ever seen it. Of course, I couldn't say much. Look at the scary whore I'd married for Christ's sake…that was a disaster. "Could you send her in?"

He nodded. "Don't break anything this time, okay?"

"I broke one Ming vase, Emmett, _one_! And yet you _still _remind me."

He grinned. "I gotta keep the prez humble, ya know."

I shot a look at the back of his head and smiled. The age difference between us was substantial, but it didn't stop our camaraderie. I quickly brushed my teeth and sprayed a bit of cologne on. I liked the expensive stuff. Emmett liked some cheap shit his ex had bought for him. I know he still pines for her, and I hate that they couldn't be together. Maybe I can see about bringing her up for a visit? I didn't often do nice things for people, just because, but Emmett was my brother. I made exceptions for him.

I had just sat down behind the desk when a soft knocking sounded on my door. "Come in." I said with authority.

The beautiful woman stepped inside, her PDA in her hand, a Bluetooth in her ear. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. President…"

I chuckled as she continued to stammer. Already I was enjoying wielding this power. "Carlisle, please. I'm not president, yet."

She beamed. "Carlisle. However can I help you?"

I smirked as I beckoned her closer. "I have a problem, and I'm afraid only you can help me with it, Tanya."

She seemed surprised that I knew her name. "How may I be of assistance?" She asked.

I stood, my erection plain through my pants. "I need some relief. The stress of what tomorrow brings…"

She nodded, coming closer, sitting the PDA on the desk. "I understand completely, sir. It's my duty to assist you in any fashion. I would be honored."

I smiled as she walked into my waiting arms and I said, "This is kept between us, is it not?" as I nibbled on her neck.

"Ungh…God…yes…confidentiality clause."

"Good." I said before I devoured her mouth.

She tasted like cinnamon. Apparently she'd had some of those cinnamon apple chips or something. She moaned as I continued the assault on her mouth even as my hands began to roam over her skirt suit. I pulled away. "Naked. You must be naked. Now."

She let out a whimper as she eagerly stripped for me. I moved to one of the wing-backed chairs, sliding my pants down as I went. I slid off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I sat, my cock on display for her. "Come, suck me."

She nodded and dropped to her knees, slinking toward me on all fours and my dick twitched at the sight. _Fuck…_

She rose up and grasped me with her hand, squeezing gently before her mouth fell onto me. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sensation and I bucked my hips. My hands fisted in her hair as I guided her movements. She was quite talented and I briefly wondered how many other important politicians she'd sucked off. I let her take me almost to the brink before I gave her a little shove. "I want to be inside of you, love, when I come."

She let out a little squeal and I chuckled as I reached into my pocket for the condom I kept there. I slipped it on and pulled her to me roughly. "How does it feel to know you're about to be fucked by the President-Elect?"

She let out a growl as she sank onto me. "Absolutely fantastic, sir."

PAGE BREAK

Morning dawned bright and cold. It was twenty degrees this morning for my inauguration. "Security is in place," Emmett said, addressing Alice's concerns.

"Alice, calm down." I told her as she bounced around. "It's fine. We've done it. Now, you're going to be my political advisor. It's fine. I do wish you would calm down." Hopefully speaking in calming tones would help.

She sighed. "Carlisle, this is a big deal! You have to realize!"

Or maybe it wouldn't help…"I do, but I won't relax with you acting like a Red Bull Faerie! Perhaps Jasper needs to give you some downers to calm you. Would you like some Xanax?"

She shot me a look and looked quite fierce for only being four feet and ten inches tall. "Jasper, control your woman." I told him. "You're supposed to be my head of PR. And she needs some relations."

He let out a booming laugh and I even heard Bella's slight laughter at the comment. I was very pleased when she agreed move to Washington with us. I enjoyed speaking with her. She wasn't afraid to speak up on occasion, if she deemed it necessary.

I saw Emmett put a finger to his earpiece and he said, "Okay, Mr. President. We're up."

I would love to say that I remembered every moment of that day, but now, as I wander the lonely corridors of the White House, hours upon hours later, I can truthfully say I don't remember much of it. Sure, I remembered they had gotten Sugarland, one of my favorite bands to play…and yes, Jennifer Nettles has the finest ass in country music. I should know, I tapped it earlier in the evening, before they left for their next stop on their tour.

Now, it was closing in on one AM and I couldn't sleep. It seemed so surreal. I heard some soft singing and moved closer. It was coming from one of the closets. I got to the door of the large supply room and said, "Hello?"

"Oh! Señor President! I didn't know you were up."

I smiled at her. She was stunning with her dark hair and expressive eyes. She had a slight Spanish accent, but it was quite clear she had been in the country for a while, perhaps even had been born here. "It's quite alright. What is your name?"

"Teresa." She said, making it sound more like "THE-REHSA". My smile grew. Hmm…A little Latin loving might put me to sleep better than a warm glass of milk.

"You are very beautiful, Teresa." I told her. "Su belleza brilla como el sol." _Your beauty shines like the sun._

She blushed and my smile only grew. "I need your help." I told her. Hey, if it could work on Tanya, it would work on this girl, wouldn't it?

"Anything, Señor."

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Can you help your president? Can you let me fuck you, Teresa?"

"Si, yes, señor." She whined as I ground into her.

Her crisp maid's uniform was easy enough for me to pull up from the bottom and down from the top. I unbuttoned two of the buttons on the jacket and her perfect brown nipples were out on display. I suckled them both into my mouth and she whimpered. "Aye dios mio!"

I smirked and feasted on her neck for a moment before I slid down my pajama pants. I looked very much the part of Hugh Hefner, only good looking with my silk pajamas and robe. "Mamale la verga." I told her.

She grinned and dropped to her knees. Yes, I enjoyed having my dick sucked. I am a man. And too many women were eager to do the job. I let her lave attention on me, and I have to admit, she was a champion cocksucker. After only a few moments she had me gushing down her throat.

"Fuck, you're the queen of that, love."

She stood and wiped her mouth daintily. "Let me taste you." I said, dropping to my own knees.

"No, sir, I must insist that…"

"Shhh…" I told her. "I am your president, now, you must obey me and I say I want to taste that sweet panocha of yours."

She moaned and her head fell back as I hiked her skirt up. She had on the sexiest little thong I'd ever seen, and I didn't even take it down before I thrust my tongue into her, merely slipping the satin aside.

Her hands fisted in my hair as she started muttering in Spanish. I grinned like a fool as I drank her delicious nectar. By the time she came, cursing like a sailor on shore leave, I was rock hard once more.

I kept her panties to the side and wrapped her legs around me, pushing her into the wall. "I hope you're ready to be fucked by your president."

"Yes! Please!" She cried out in pleasure as my cock brushed her sensitive folds.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Please, presidente hot bitch!" She cried.

I grinned and thrust into her, hard.

She screamed and bucked her hips into me, grinding against me and I knew this sexy piece of ass wouldn't take me long. I growled into her neck as I fingered her clit with one hand, my other working her beautiful ass. She was muttering again, and I swore I heard her say the expression _lo más chignon, __and I thought to myself, __well, yes, I __AM __the baddest motherfucker you know. _

_I thrust my tongue into her mouth and with another scream, her pussy clamped around me, pulling me over the edge. _

_My head fell to her shoulder and I kissed her neck. "Gracias."_

_"__De nada, Señor Presidente, de nada."_

I stumbled my way back to my new bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning I was awakened by a pixie sized demon. "Good morning, Carlisle!"

"Fuck, woman. Can't you let a man sleep?"

She shot me a look. "Not the most important man in America, I can't! And, also, you need to quit cursing. It isn't appropriate…"

"Fuck appropriate, Alice! It's five o'clock in the fucking morning! What drugs did you take?!"

She laughed and handed me a newspaper. Next thing I knew, Edward and Jasper came in as well. "What is this? Grand Central Station?" I demanded.

"Yeah, cuz we wanna see the Hot Bitch's naked ass." Emmett said as he joined the melee.

"Everyone out! I'll meet you in the oval office in twenty minutes! Give me some privacy, please!"

"Gotta beat it off in the ex-president's bed? Show your newfound authority?" Emmett asked.

I just looked at him. "How we could be raised by the same parents is beyond me."

He shrugged and grinned. "Okay, folks, show's over, let's let the man beat it in privacy! He don't want to see and think of any of your naked asses. Well, Alice, he might yours, it is cute…What, Jasper? It's fucking true and you know it! I've fantasized about her ass once or twice…" I didn't hear the rest as he shut the door and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the paper where my face was staring back at me. Oh boy. I had a lot to do.

* * *

**AN2: Special thanks to I'mwiththevampires08 for proofing my Spanish. I'm still so new to the language, but she managed to force herself to read the lemon. Which is why SHE is the sexy Latina with Presidente Hot Bitch. Thanks, T! You're a lifesaver! MWAH!**


End file.
